Broken Iris
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: [AU] Tras una buena acción, Kagura recibe el peor castigo: el sótano se convirtió en su calabozo. Después de dedicar cada día de encierro a buscar una manera de vengarse, recurre a Tsubaki. La mujer le dice que es necesaria de colaboración de cierta muchacha… Al conseguirlo, todo resulta ser demasiado perfecto: Naraku muerto. KaguraxSeshomaruxSara
1. Prólogo

**Aclaración: Los personajes presentados aquí no me pertenecen. Son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_**Nota antes de leer:**_

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos! Muchas gracias por interesarse en este fic._

_Es especial para mí escribir ésta locura. Por primera vez uso los géneros "Supernatural" y "Crimen", alejándome del angst y del drama, que son los que caracterizan a Bones, otro de mis fics. Debo dejar en claro un tema importante sobre la historia. Si bien, los que me han leído antes y me tienen en FB saben que mi OTP es SessKagu, deben también saber que me gustan otras parejas y que no tengo miedo de separarlos. En este fic usaré mucho a Sara Asano, de hecho, junto con Kagura es una de las protagonistas. No piensen que estoy haciendo un triángulo amoroso, pues la historia no se centra en eso, tiene poco romance. _

_¿Y por qué usar a Sara? Tal vez para obtener más reviews podría utilizar a Kikyou, pues ella tiene más popularidad y quedaría perfecta con lo que tengo planeado. Incluso sería más fácil tratarla a diferencia de Sara, que al salir en un solo especial, se puede considerar un personaje casi en blanco. Sabemos poco o nada de ella. Sara ni siquiera existe en el manga. Pero me conquistó y con su poca participación en el anime, aportó las suficientes ideas para desarrollar y aparecer en el fic. También aclaro que no hay bashing, ni odio hacía ningún personaje. No existirán esas típicas escenas donde las dos mujeres se pelean por un hombre. ¿En serio piensan que Kagura se pelearía por un hombre con lo orgullosa qué es? ¿Imaginan a Sara, con toda su dulzura, en una discusión por Sesshomaru? No, simplemente no. Puedo haber tensión entre ellos, pero todo tendrá una explicación. Entonces, ¿Sesshomaru se quedará con Kagura o con Sara? Como dije, el tema central no es el romance, así que eso no creo que importe mucho. Aunque después de algunos capítulos se irán dando cuenta._

* * *

**||BROKEN IRIS||**

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

Los piececillos blancos recorrían la casa con viveza, intentando alcanzar a _la nada _que se ha albergado ahí desde siempre. Ante la vista de los sirvientes, Kagura jugaba a correr como cualquier niña de tres años que recién descubría el mundo, dejando pasar ese comportamiento aparentemente normal. Lo hacía descalza. Desde que tuvo memoria, la costumbre de quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el suelo formaba parte de su personalidad.

En repetidas ocasiones, el padre fue felicitado por sus sirvientes por haber tenido a tan hermosa niña de _ojos cafés _igual que los suyos. Con el cabello oscuro y ondulado. Es su viva imagen, le decían. Al ver que ella crecía y que cada vez se parecía más al dueño, se acallaron las dudas sobre si en realidad era su hija.

Era una mansión de estilo antiguo japonés. El padre apenas llevaba dos años viviendo ahí cuando llegó con Kagura en brazos, siendo recibida con alegría por los sirvientes de la casa, que no tenían idea de su destino cuando fueron contratados por tan exitoso abogado. Se dejaron guiar por su apariencia, el buen sueldo y la lujosa residencia con un enorme jardín, que albergaba flores de todo tipo, cuidada por un viejo jardinero que abandonó la mansión una semana después de haber llegado la niña. El jardín nunca pereció, a pesar del retraso de la llegada de su reemplazo. Se decía que las flores nunca murieron, ni las hojas de los arboles cayeron o se volvieron de color marrón. El césped se mantuvo igual, sin la necesidad de podarlo. Todo el jardín era tan verde que asustaba su perfección. Ante esto, varios empleados decidieron irse.

La mansión nunca fue normal. Era grande. Era hermosa. Era todo lo que gente que no tiene derecho a soñar por sus límites económicos, quería. Pero no entraba en la categoría de hogar.

Los ojos de la niña cautivaban. Los ojos no sólo eran cafés, grandes o brillantes. Veían detenidamente a cualquiera que se cruzara enfrente de ella. No importaba la edad que tuviera, sus ojos, aunque más fríos con el tiempo, miraban a través de la piel y congelaba el interior. Llegaba a intimidar.

Hubo tres personas que cambiaban la mirada de la niña. Esas personas no eran más que sirvientes que se encariñaron con ella hasta los cuatro años.

Kagura en ese momento los recuerda, sobre todo, a dos mujeres mayores, madres, que trabajan día y noche atendiéndola y darle un cariño especial que no volvería a conocer hasta varios años después. Era fácil quererla. Al ser una niña bonita, con el dinero disponible para comprar la mejor ropa, resaltaba entre las demás. No hablaba tanto. En el primer año, le dijeron a su padre lo preocupados que estaban porque la niña no hacía el intento de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero él les decía que no importaba, que ya lo haría. Sin embargo, esas madres no estuvieron satisfechas con las respuestas y hacían de todo para que ella hablara y no se quedara muda. Lo que no sabían es que no lo hacía porque no tenía nada que decirles. Ella se la pasaba viendo _a la nada_, hasta que finalmente aprendió a caminar y posteriormente a correr, dedicando el día a deambular por la misteriosa mansión.

Fue hasta los cuatro años que Kagura comenzó a hablar, haciendo muchas preguntas a los sirvientes, de los cuales muchas veces no entendían sus dudas. Entre ellas, resaltaba su miedo al jardín, describiéndolo como un lugar infértil. También, gritaba en la noche aterrada por sombras que no podía describir. Pensaron que era normal. Que intentaba llamar la atención de un padre que no mostraba interés en su crianza. Pensaron que al estar en una mansión tan grande, era muy fácil que ella tuviera miedo, pues el silencio en la noche era escalofriante. El silencio era tan frío que ella dormía cubierta hasta la cabeza.

A sus cuatro años, las dos madres abandonaron la casa sin despedirse de Kagura. La abandonaron con tanto miedo, que no les importó no haber cobrado lo que les debían. Hemos visto una serpiente, le dijeron al dueño, que expresó una sonrisa tétrica. Los demás sirvientes creyeron que fue una gran exageración que esas mujeres dejaran sus labores por haber visto a ese animal. Kagura también lo creyó, comparando el animal con los espíritus que albergaba la mansión.

Quiso aparentar que no le importaba que las dos madres se fueran. Pero le dolió, hasta le fecha le duele, pues sabe a quién le pertenece la serpiente y cuál es su función. Lo que no sabe es que hacía la serpiente en la mansión la noche en que las señoras decidieron abandonarla sin decir nada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_¿Por qué demonios publico algo nuevo en lugar de continuar con tus demás fics? Voy lenta con Bones, lo acepto. Debería publicar el último capítulo de Tokijin, continuar con You are my pet y seguir con el ritmo que tenía. Sin embargo, cuando una idea nace y te enamora es difícil despegarse de ella. _

_Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo diferente. La idea inicial de todo esto era crear una historia de brujas, donde Kagura, con la ayuda de magia, lograba matar a Naraku y conseguir su libertad, y termina relacionándose con Sesshomaru sin problemas. Pero al poco tiempo todo se viene abajo y es cuando inician sus problemas y debe buscar la ayuda de Tsubaki. No quería que eso pasara de tres capítulos. No sé en qué punto, la idea siguió creciendo y creciendo y ya no era tan sencilla. Se complicó un poco, hasta convertirse en esto, con Sara incluida._

_Mil disculpas si la introducción es un tanto extraña y muy corta. No sé porque siempre me salen así. Pero igual, espero que les haya sido lo suficientemente interesante para que continúen leyendo. Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo y no tardaré en subirlo. _

_¡SOY EL FIC NÚMERO 200 DE KAGURA EN ESPAÑOL! Por eso debía subirlo ahora. Además, es mi fic número 20 :3 y debo decir que estoy satisfecha con lo que tengo y la respuesta que han tenido. _

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y dedicarle un momento de su tiempo. _

_Espero que la historia que les presento sea de su agrado, me despido. _

_Pasen linda noche y nos leeremos pronto. _

_Un abrazo n.n_


	2. 1 Envidia

**||BROKEN IRIS||**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Envidia_

* * *

Kagura cumplió los once. Era la más alta de la clase, la más desarrollada para su edad. Llevó una buena relación con sus compañeras, pero no se podía decir que eran sus amigas. Ya no era la niña temblorosa de antes. Las extrañas visiones fueron desapareciendo, hasta creer que los había soñado. Los espíritus que movían sus cosas seguían ahí. Ya no corría para jugar con la nada, pues ésta también formó parte de sus supuestos sueños.

La gente que llegaba a la casa eran clientes de su padre. Naraku tenía uno de los bufetes más grandes de la nación.

Cualquiera pensaría que se dedicaba completamente a la administración de su negocio, por los demás abogados que tenía como empleados, pero él prefería seguir atendiendo a sus "clientes especiales". Uno de esos aviso dos días antes que iría a su casa junto con su hijo para hablar de un gran problema.

La noticia se dio a conocer a todos los sirvientes, apresurándolos en la limpieza. El cocinero tuvo muchas indicaciones sobre la comida que debía servir y la presentación. Este hombre era más que un cliente con mucho dinero.

Kagura no entendía porque tanto ajetreo en su casa. Una de las empleas la sorprendió con un nuevo vestido que su padre había mandado hacer especialmente para ella, lo que causó que la curiosidad de la niña creciera de manera desmedida. Pestañó incontables veces al ver que era un vestido de moda y de un diseñador reconocido. Le extrañó mucho que Naraku se estuviera dando muchas molestias para un simple hombre con su hijo. Por eso, dudando, camino hasta la habitación de su padre y entró sin llamar antes. Los modales no formaban parte de su personalidad y la mala educación la había heredado bien de su progenitor. El hombre de cabello ondulado y agarrado en una coleta, aparentó no haber escuchado que entraba. Era tan raro cruzar la puerta para hablar con alguien a quien no llama padre. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado platicar de un tema con él? Eran los sirvientes quienes la mantenían enterada de todo, aunque ellos no la querían. De eso podía darse cuenta, pues temblaban cuando la miraban, de la misma manera en que temblaban cuando estaban con el dueño de la mansión.

Kagura no mostro algún miedo o respeto. Para la niña era un desconocido. No le guardaba rencor por tenerla abandonada y dedicarse a un trabajo que ella detestaba.

Odiaba que los criminales entraran cruzaron las paredes de la mansión, que pisaron su extraño jardín que no envejecía. Odiaba en especial, que muchos de ellos le dedicaran una mirada perturbadora y que Naraku no hiciera nada. Odiaba sobre todo, el buen trato que les deba, sin importarle si eran asesinos o violadores. Odiaba estar acostumbrada a saludar a ese tipo de gente y sospechar que los invitados especiales serían los peores.

—¿Para qué el vestido? —preguntó.

—¿No te gustó?

—Sí. ¿Pero para qué? Siempre que vienen algunos de tus nada agradables clientes es un vestido nuevo, son zapatos nuevos y tener que platicar con ellos y soportar sus asquerosas miradas. Pero este vestido te debió costar mucho más.

Mirando de arriba hacia abajo a su única hija, se percató que ya estaba dejando de ser una niña y estaba a nada de entrar a la adolescencia. Su cuerpo estaba en pleno desarrollo. Tenía un par de senos diminutos, no como para llamarla mujer, pero si eran lo suficientemente grandes para despertar envidias en sus compañeras que todavía no entraban en esa etapa. Sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, evidencia de la pesada actividad física del club de gimnasia a la que Kagura decidió entrar.

—¿Intentas que quede mal? —respondió desde su lugar. Tenía muchos papales en su escritorio que ella no percibió, así como la poca luz en la habitación. Era muy difícil distinguir que había ahí—. Eres mi hija, por mucho que lo dudes. No quiero verme como un mal padre y traerte en harapos.

—Eres un mal padre.

Siempre se lo ha dicho, a lo que Naraku responde con una sonrisa.

—Kagura, debes hacer lo siguiente cuando lleguen esas personas. Quiero que seas muy amable con ellos, que finjas que te caen bien. Actúa todo lo que quieras, no me importa si llegas a verte hipócrita. Ellos se merecen pasar una buena noche.

Había algo en las palabras de Naraku que la inquietaban. Nunca le había pedido o más bien ordenado que se portara de alguna manera con unos clientes. Ni siquiera se había enojado cuando utilizaba el sarcasmo y la mala educación con los demás. Con estos dos, exigía amabilidad y modales.

—¿Quiénes son? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Ya los conocerás.

* * *

La mañana en que las visitas vendrían, Kagura asistió normal a la escuela, pero no le prestó atención a nada que no fueran sus pensamientos y de cómo serían esas personas. Pensaba tanto en ellos, que le llamaron la atención dos clases seguidas. Harta de tener que escuchar a lo que ella decía que eran sermones, decidió poner en práctica sus dotes de actriz, y fingir que era una alumna modelo. Por supuesto que los maestros no le creyeron, ni siquiera sus compañeros, que estaban acostumbrados a que ella fuera una persona conflictiva y que rompían reglas. Dejaron pasar por alto ese día y no cuestionar si se trataba de alguna broma de su parte. Por primera vez estaba quieta y preferían que se mantuviera así por algún tiempo.

A lo hora de la salida, Kagura veía como se formaban los grupos de amigas. Grupos tan normales para cualquiera. Había uno en especial que era objeto de la atención de la niña.

Sara Asano.

Misma edad de Kagura, aunque de otro grupo. Ella tenía dos amigas con las cuales hablaba todo el tiempo y sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones se veía tan diferente y distante. No se parecía en nada a Kagura. Bonita, no había duda de ese detalle. Sus ojos, extrañamente azules, llamaban la atención de cualquiera que iba a la escuela. Tímida en exceso. Kagura sabía todo esto porque desde que tenía memoria han sido vecinas y no habían cruzado palabra.

En cierta calle, Sara se despidió de sus amigas y siguió caminando rumbo a su hogar, sin darse cuenta de que su vecina iba justo detrás de ella, hasta que está ultima la rebasó por lo lento de su andar. La castaña se detuvo. No era raro topársela camino a casa, pero las prisas de Kagura no le daban tiempo de intercambiar alguna palabra. Fue hasta que un muchacho, sin cuidado, pasó a toda prisa a lado de la niña de cabello negro, causando que se fuera de lado y casi caer al piso. Casi, Kagura alcanzó a equilibrarse o al menos eso parecía. Todo sucedió ante la mirada azulada de la castaña. Ésta dio grandes zancadas hasta estar a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con genuina preocupación, una que hasta la fecha Kagura desconocía.

—Ah —balbuceó—. Sí —dijo al fin tomando el maletín que había tirado al piso.

—Parecía que te ibas a caer.

—No me digas —respondió con sarcasmo, arrepintiéndose al minuto. Sara demostraba interés por ella como para portarse grosera. Además, tenía un aire de inocencia, posiblemente porque sus padres la trataban como la niña que era y no como un objeto que servía para las apariencias.

—Me alegro que estés bien. Tengo que llegar a mi casa.

—Vámonos juntas —vociferó Kagura, sin quitarle la vista de encima a la castaña.

A pesar de portar el mismo uniforme de la misma escuela, lucían completamente diferentes. El uniforme de Kagura era más entallado y la falda más corta. Tenía más parecido con una estudiante de secundaria. Muchas otras alumnas lo usaban así. Sara era más conservadora, que Kagura se preguntaba qué tan estrictos eran sus progenitores como para no permitirle usar el uniforme como quisiera. Porque todos los botones de la camisa abrochados o porque la falda debajo de la rodilla.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu falda? —cuestionó después de dos cuadras, donde ninguna había pronunciado palabra.

—¿Mi falda? —agachó su cabeza mientras se detenía buscando alguna detalle que tuviera su ropa. Después alzo la vista en contra de su vecina, que parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría la carcajada.

—Tu falda es demasiado larga —sentenció—. Debemos recortarla.

Sara se sonrojó por la propuesta. Estaba enterada de lo se decía de ella, que era muy mojigata. Tales habladurías la tenían sin cuidado, pero nunca le habían dicho nada de frente. Kagura no tenía tacto para decir las cosas.

—Tengo unas tijeras en mi casa, cuando quieras.

—No —pronunció débilmente—. No me dejarían usar algo tan corto—. Le echó un leve vistazo a las piernas de Kagura. Sara no tenía mucha voz con sus padres. Eran demasiado sobreprotectores y rectos, muy chapados a la antigua.

La vida de Sara comenzaba a sonarle aburrida. De lejos parecía una niña perfecta. Kagura alzó una ceja cuando escuchó la última frase y no podía creer que existiera alguien tan obediente como ella. Sara, adivinando los pensamientos de su vecina, se apenó. Sin sospecharlo, a ella no le gustaba ser la típica niña que se usaba de ejemplo contra los niños malos, en este caso Kagura, que era comúnmente señalada como lo que no se debía ser.

—De acuerdo. Pero si un día quieres algo menos largo, no es necesario cortarlo. Sólo tienes que doblar la pretina de tu falda y así se vería corto y cuando llegues a tu casa la desdoblas.

La castaña dudo sobre el consejo de su vecina, que más que tomarlo como algo bueno, lo veía como malo. Le daba una opción bastante práctica de como romper las reglas a escondidas de sus padres. Niña al fin.

—No pongas esa cara. No te estoy obligando hacerlo.

Asano se mantuvo callada, hasta que sonrió de lado por pensar en poner en práctica su consejo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

* * *

Fueron recibidas por la mamá de Sara. Cuando entraron, ella no tardó en ofrecerles alguna bebida o comida. La señora conocía a Kagura de vista, pero al igual que Sara, no había platicado con ella antes, ni siquiera hizo el intento de entablar con una conversación con el padre. Para la señora, la mansión era tan escalofriante de la misma manera en que lo eran sus habitantes. A lo lejos los sirvientes se veían sumisos y con miedo, dándole mala impresión a cualquiera. De vez en cuando había charlado con alguno de ellos. No pasaban de trivialidades como el clima y sucedía en ocasiones muy esporádicas.

Al momento de que la niña de cabello oscuro entró a su casa, la reconoció de inmediato y asumió de manera instintiva que sería una mala compañía para su hija. No le quitó la mirada de encima, cosa que Kagura pasó sin cuidado al ya estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de comportamientos. Sabía que existía una diferencia abismal entre su hija y ella, y que los valores morales no estaban tan impregnados en sus pensamientos como en Sara. Kagura si conocía por experiencia lo que era el bien y el mal, y por más que odie admitirlo, no le importaría inclinarse a este último. En conclusión si era una mala compañía a pesar de tener tan corta edad.

Observó con detalle lo diferente que era esa casa. Era mucho más pequeña que la suya, desde el exterior se podía dar cuenta de eso. Subieron al segundo piso, a la habitación de la anfitriona.

—Mi mamá subirá pronto —dijo Sara, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Tu habitación es muy infantil —expresó Kagura.

Las paredes era de un rosa pálido, y los miles de peluches y muñecas no ayudaban. La cama enfundada con sabanas floreadas. La morena hizo una mueca de rechazo por el diseño del cuarto.

—Mi mamá escogió el color. Ella escogió todo lo que hay aquí —respondió descontenta.

—Te entiendo, mi papá hizo lo mismo.

Pero el padre de Kagura lo había hecho porque conocía los gustos de su hija y su cuarto no sería uno de color rosa o celeste infestado de muñecas. No sería una habitación normal. Naraku tenía diseñada la mansión para que fuera perfecta y así no levantar sospechas sobre sus actividades.

—¿Y esto también te lo escogieron? —preguntó Kagura levantando del escritorio color blanco un hada con alas y vestido color lila. Se veía precioso, místico.

—No. Ese yo lo compré. Me gustan ese tipo de criaturas —expresó Sara con una sonrisa—. ¿A ti no?

—No. Suficiente tengo con las de mi casa —pensó Kagura, dejando el hada en su lugar.

Era la primera visitante que llegaba hasta su habitación. En realidad, Kagura era un gran misterio que le atraía. Sabía que la casa de a lado contaba un aura anormal. Lejos de lo tétrico, de vez en cuando veía uno que otra sombra o espíritu cruzar hasta su propia casa y realizar alguna travesura que sacaba de quicio a sus padres. Esto no se contó, pues pensó que sólo ella tenía esa capacidad para verlos, sin sospechar que Kagura ha tenido mayor contacto con esos seres sin forma.

Kagura siguió inspeccionando el lugar, como si se tratara de otra dimensión. Otra cosa llamó su atención. Una flauta color café oscuro, apoyada sobre la almohada de la cama. La morena se sentó tomando el objeto con sus manos, fascina por encontrar un instrumento musical. En su casa no estaba permitida la música. A Naraku no le importaba que a su hija le gustara, pero le molestaba el ruido. Kagura tuvo una atracción inmediata por el instrumento y su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que la castaña contaba con una habitación especial, con muchos más instrumentos, un reproductor, infinidad de discos. Un piano resaltaba entre todo.

La simpatía se fue por el caño y ahora envidiaba a Sara Asano por tener esa habitación.

Comenzó hablar de sus gustos desde los que no eran ningún secreto como el que amaba la música y que le gustaba tocar diversos instrumentos. Kagura le preguntó si también cantaba, a lo que ella respondió que no lo hacía. No le interesaba ser cantante como se podría suponer. Fue ahí, al ver lo emocionada que estaba platicando sobre un tema, que Kagura quiso su vida. Los padres de Sara eran sobreprotectores, pero no asfixiantes como Naraku. Sara tenía sus gustos definidos, que no expresaba de manera abierta pero lo haría en un futuro. En esa habitación, Kagura siguió aprendiendo más de ella y dejó de parecerle tan aburrida como al principio. Vio fotos de ella sobre sus vacaciones al extranjero con sus padres.

—¿Tú has ido al extranjero, Kagura?

—No, Naraku sale seguido, pero nunca me lleva.

Comenzaron otro tipo de cuestionamientos.

—¿Por qué no le dices "papá"?

—¿Pará que decirle de eso modo? No se lo ha ganado.

Las respuestas relacionadas con Naraku, siempre eran con resentimiento.

Mucho resentimiento.

Mucho odio para alguien que contaba con apenas once años.

Sí, la habitación de Sara no podría ser de su gusto, pero crecería como una adolecente normal y exigiera un cambio. Cambiaría el color, quitaría esto y pondría lo otro. Haría lo que quisiera. Tendría más amigas de las que ya tiene y también saldría con chicos, aunque bajo los ojos protectores de sus padres, pero no eran ojos obsesivos y enfermos como los de Naraku. Los padres de Sara eran normales. Kagura ni siquiera se definía de esa manera y lo extraño es que tampoco buscaba encajar en una sociedad.

Pero Sara le había caído bien, llegándose a preguntar si sería buena idea platicarle sobre los espíritus que albergaba su casa. Quizá, al ser vecinas, ella también había presenciado algún evento sobrenatural. Dejó esos cuestionamientos para más adelante, pues al ver la hora, se alarmó. Era muy tarde ya y ella todavía tenía que vestirse para los clientes que ya había olvidado.

Se despidió de Sara y le prometió volver. Le había caído demasiado bien y quería seguirle preguntando más cosas. La madre de Sara también se despidió de Kagura, pero cuando ella salió, se dirigió sin miramientos hacía su hija.

Lo siento mucho, Sara, pero esa niña me gusta como tu amiga. Le dijo y Sara no respondió.

Ella por primera vez rompería las reglas y buscaría a Kagura en la hora de receso. Sólo que está ya no se presentaría.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_Primero que nada, una disculpa. Ya tenía listo el capítulo, pero por más que lo leía, no me parecía tan bueno. De hecho, aún no me parece bueno. Cuando escribí los primeros capítulos, los hice a modo de práctica, con una narración bastante sencilla y cuando lo edite y lo leía después, noté que exagere. Pensaba en borrarlo y olvidarme de él, pero al ver los reviews, decidí dejarlo. Les advierto que la narración no será la gran maravilla, pero intentaré mejorar un poco. También serán capítulos cortos, no quiero extenderme._

_Kagura y Sara. Se ven muy OOC, estoy consiente. Sobre todo Sara, que no la imagino tan tímida y tan obediente. En los siguientes capítulo se irá moldeando a como realmente pienso que es, al igual que Kagura, por supuesto._

_El siguiente capítulo es mejor, o eso digo yo._

_Pau, Emmik, mil gracias por los reviews. A los que leyeron y hacen que suban las estadísticas, se los agradezco con el corazón. Prometo dejar de dudar tanto y subir pronto n.n_

_Pasen un lindo día._

_Besos _


	3. Preludio de un castigo

**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la imaginación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**||BROKEN IRIS||**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Preludio de un castigo_

* * *

Un carro estaba estacionando a fuera de la mansión.

Al entrar a su casa, una de las sirvientas le pidió que se fuera a cambiar de inmediato.

—…porque su padre estaba muy enfadado y preocupado por usted.

Lo último no le creyó Kagura. Él había logrado convencer a todos de que aunque se ausentaba seguido y no le prestaba demasiada atención a su hija, si la apreciaba, si la quería como se suponía debía quererla. Pero, Kagura sabía la mentira que vivían y que no era más que un adorno para la casa.

Camino a su habitación, fue sorprendida por Naraku. La sirvienta no mintió cuando dijo que estaba enojado. La sujeto del brazo y la arrastró hasta su alcoba, sin importar dejar la puerta abierta. Kagura cada vez más se volvía rebelde con él y se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde. Nunca sospechó que estaba con su vecina. El rostro de la niña se volvió blanco y tragó saliva con fuerza, al pensar que de esta no se libraría. Ya había tenido ese tipo de encuentros con él. Donde la metía a una habitación y no encendía la luz para crear un ambiente aún más lúgubre del que era presa la mansión. No gritaba, para nada, pero los murmullos amenazantes de su padre eran suficientes para hacerla temblar.

—Eres una irresponsable. Los idiotas llegaron antes —dijo reprochándole, a pesar de que Kagura nada tenía que ver con ellos.

—No fue mi culpa, Naraku—. Y apretó más su delgado brazo—. Me cambiaré rápido y bajaré.

—No. Baja así como estás. Quiero que los entretengas lo más que puedas.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Ingéniatelas

* * *

Naraku seguía furioso y no fue a recibir a los invitados, dando la excusa que en ese momento tenía una llamada importante y por nada del mundo podía cancelar. El cliente le dijo que no se preocupara al ser ellos quienes llegaron antes de la hora acordada y que esperarían el tiempo necesario.

Kagura, con mucha incertidumbre sobre lo que ocurriría, pues tenía un mal presentimiento, caminaba de mala gana y con un puchero en la cara para atenderlos, pensando en que delincuente seria esta vez.

Sin embargo, no pudo llegar con ellos primero, como le había ordenaron. El sonido del timbre captó su atención, desviándola del camino y llevándola a metros de la entrada, oculta tras la pared, costumbre que había adoptado desde hace un par de años, para estar al pendiente de las extrañas actividades de su padre.

Le reveló que era una mujer de cabello tan oscuro, que resaltaba en su rostro un par de ojos de intrigante celeste, que reflejaban una gran seguridad. Kagura ladeó la cabeza. Tanta belleza no era normal y menos si se trataba de algún socio de su padre. Debía ser peligrosa, de la misma forma que lo eran todos lo que cruzaban por la puerta, y de los cuales, aseguraba atraían a los espíritus que le jugaban bromas. Lucía un vestido en color negro, que le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, zapatos altos y una bolsa grande en su hombro. Un sirviente la invitó a pasar y le dijo que el señor de la casa ya la esperaba. Kagura quiso seguirla, pero al dar un paso, la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia y le dedicó una larga e incómoda mirada, viendo de la arriba abajo.

Las piernas más largas, los ojos más fríos. El pecho ya comenzaba a desarrollarse y el cabello recogido. Esto último le sacó una sonrisa a la mujer, que transmitía un aura de misterio, que Kagura no pasó por alto.

—Has crecido— dijo para sorpresa de quien dejó de ocultarse.

La mujer la abandonó, segura de que no la seguiría y así fue. Kagura, aunque con la curiosidad carcomiéndosela por enterarse de lo que planeaba Naraku, pues era obvio que ella tenía que ver con lo que pasaría esa noche, no lo hizo. Se limitó a seguir las ordenes de su padre, antes de que se diera cuenta que no estaba en los famosos clientes, criminales horribles en la mente de la niña de once años y a los cuales debía entretener de alguna manera.

No estaba para nada contenta. Tenía experiencia tratando ese tipo de personas, pero no lo hacía por gusto sino por obligación. Las personas que venían con Naraku no era gente llamativa o interesante, pero si se corría peligro con ellas, tanto así que Kagura se sentía peor de lo que ya la hacían sentir, pues Naraku no tenía ningún tipo de precaución por ella.

Los espíritus que ocultaban sus cosas, se sentaban con ella con la cama dándole sustos, o jugaban con su cabello de vez en cuando, no eran nada a lado de los vivos que entraban en la mansión y que podían desde violarla o matarla. Eran mucho más allá que gente mala. Lo peor, es que los sirvientes sólo podían ofrecerle algo de comer o beber y después debían retirarse y es ahí cuando entraba Kagura y debía platicar con ellos y estar al pendiente de que no les faltara nada. Así es desde que cumplió nueve años y tuvo una mejor capacidad de conversación. Sin embargo, no ha corrido verdadero peligro. A veces sospechaba que alguno de los espíritus la cuidaba y evitaba que más de uno quisiera pasarse de listo. Podía ver el momento en que se asustaban y fijaban su mirada en un punto.

Esperando que ese espíritu no la abandone ese día, abrió la puerta corrediza y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Ambos alzaron la cabeza. El mayor traía un té entre sus manos y después de que pasara cinco segundos del ruido, esbozó una sonrisa. El menor, inexpresivo, no había tocado la bebida que le dejaron ni mucho menos tenía la intención de beberla, a pesar de las reprimendas del otro.

Kagura pestañó tantas veces, incrédula por la escena que presenciaba. No soltaba el marco de la puerta corrediza, quedándose estática por un minuto.

—Tú debes ser la famosa Kagura —expresó el mayor, poniéndose de pie.

Kagura dio un paso hacia atrás, impresionada por ver a unas personas con expresiones relajadas. También porque era muy diferente a lo que malamente estaba acostumbrada. Para empezar, la conocían, lo que significaba que ya habían hablado antes con Naraku y más de una vez, o al menos eso se dio a entender con el gesto del que parecía mayor y usaba una camisa de pulcro blanco, nada del otro mundo. Era un hombre guapo, de nítidos rasgos maduros. Cabello albino y ojos ámbar.

—¿Vienes de la escuela? — dijo al verla con el uniforme puesto.

Kagura asintió y pasó a sentarse con ellos, sintiéndose completamente segura, pero no menos curiosa.

Fue extrañó, pensaría mucho tiempo después. No tuvo ninguna clase de miramiento al joven que lo acompañaba porque se había maravillado con el hombre maduro.

—Oh, discúlpame, no me he presentado, soy Taisho Inu, soy amigo de tu padre—. Estiró su mano hacía Kagura y ella respondió el apretón de manos. Enseguida añadió: —Y él es Sesshomaru. — Le hizo una señal para que saludara de la misma manera en que lo hizo a la niña. Kagura estuvo a punto a bajar de mano con los labios torcidos por la grosería, motivando a Sesshomaru para que completara la cortesía de mala gana. No tenía intenciones de no escuchar el sermón que, de seguro, tendría más adelante si no lo obedecía.

Kagura lo saludó sin fuerza. Su contacto no tenía comparación con la mano del padre. Parecía que tocaba un tempano de hielo, además la cara de pocos amigos no le ayudaba en nada. Con sólo verlo una vez, fue más que suficiente para darse cuenta que no se llevaría bien con él. Supuso que si alguno de los dos era un criminal, debía ser el muchacho, que parecía no pasar de los diecisiete. Le dijo un fingido "mucho gusto" y después se volvió a concentrar en Taisho y rogó para que los espíritus no le jugaran bromas para que no saliera corriendo. Pues ellos tenían la costumbre de manifestarse cuando ella estaba cerca y no con la presencia de Naraku.

—¿Vienen por asesoría? —preguntó con todo el interés del mundo y con una sonrisa que no podía disimular.

—Así es. Veras querida, tenemos un problema grande que resolver.

Sesshomaru gruñó y volteó su cabeza para otro lado, acción que Kagura no notó.

—¿Qué tipo de problema? No se ve que usted cometa algún crimen —insinuó la niña, con una sonrisa que se estaba volviendo coqueta.

—Verás, el problema también me involucra indirectamente—. Dudo si contarle o no, pero al pensar que era la hija de su abogado, seguramente ella se enteraría después. Se notaba que era tremendamente curiosa y que nada la detendría hasta descubrir en que estaban metidos. Además, confiaba en la amistad que tenía con Naraku, aun lo hacía. —Mi hijo tiene una gran afición por las espadas que yo apoyaba, porque también la tengo. Se podría decir que yo se lo hederé. Hemos estado en muchas subastas para obtenerlas. Vendedores vienen directo a nosotros para ofrecernos espadas de siglos atrás. Sin embargo y me avergüenza decirlo, hace poco descubrí que una de las espadas que compró lo hizo de manera ilegal.

Sesshomaru seguía sin decir nada a pesar, de que por dentro, le molestaba que su padre anduviera ventilando la razón de estar ahí. En realidad, tenía varios días esperando ese momento y la espada había sido una gran excusa. A Kagura no le pareció nada rara la historia, si la comparada con los delincuentes que antes habían venido. Comprendió el tema a la perfección y relacionó la compra de la espada con el mercado negro. Seguramente era alguna espada de un costo alto, las cuales robaban para después venderlas a coleccionistas, en este caso a Sesshomaru, que se veía a leguas que contaba con el dinero para poseerlas.

—El dueño original descubrió quien fue el comprador y pues ahora tenemos una demanda encima. Y eso es muy mala publicidad para mi empresa. He pagado a los medios de comunicación para que no se haga un escándalo, pero como temo que esto puede tomar más tiempo, he decido contratar a tu padre para que arregle esto rápido.

Kagura continuó hablando con el hombre, mientras que Sesshomaru no hacía más que desesperarse por estar ahí, cuando ya debería estar hablando con Naraku. Conocía al sujeto y admitía que no le agradaba, pero su desagrado iba mucho más allá de no caerle bien. Le daba bastante desconfianza, incluso, admitía que lo repugnaba desde el día que lo conoció.

El muchacho, fastidiado por soportar la ineficiencia de su abogado, se puso de pie y le preguntó a Kagura donde se encontraba el baño. En ese justo momento, Naraku entró sin vacilar. Aun así, Sesshomaru se salió del cuarto sin decir nada y también lo hizo Kagura, pues cuando Naraku entraba, no podía seguir con los clientes. Además, al ya saber por lo que venían, le interesó descubrir que hacía esa mujer en su casa.

* * *

Buscó en varios cuartos donde posiblemente la mujer estaría, sin éxito.

Al salir a la parte trasera del jardín para sentarse un momento, se encontró con que Sesshomaru estaba de pie fumando, mirándolo. Por suerte, ese día no se marchitó, revelando lo esplendido que era. Había muchas rosas color rojo y blancas, varios árboles, ninguno de cerezo para la mala suerte de Kagura, que deseaba tener uno, pero no se lo permitían. De hecho, ninguno de sus árboles daba flores, a excepción de un árbol de canela.

Con grandes zancadas y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se acercó al muchacho, que parecía no estar ahí por lo estático que se mostraba. Oteaba con mucho detalle el extraño jardín, que almacenaba muchas plantas...

"_Nada de vida" _

La presencia de las aves u otro tipo de ser vivo estaba extinta, desde hacía varias cuadras. Lo que ninguno sabía era que los jardines de los alrededores eran cuidados hasta el hartazgo, pues todo lo que plantaban morían con facilidad, como si el terreno estuviera infértil o envenado. Se necesitaban muchos litros de agua y fertilizante, para tener un césped decente al menos. Ya no se preocupaban tanto en sembrar algo diferente.

Cuando escuchó las pisadas de la niña, Sesshomaru giró para verla. No le agradaba la casa, tampoco le agradaba Naraku y mucho menos el jardín _muerto_ que veía con sus ojos. .

—¿No deberías estar con tu abogado?

Sesshomaru no abandono su posición

—Le estoy dando tiempo.

Al muchacho no le concernía entablar una plática. Terminó de fumar y sin ninguna educación, tiro el sobrante de su cigarro al césped, acto que desagrado a la futura dueña. Le dijo que debía recogerlo, que esa era su casa y que debía respetarla. Sin embargo, él no tenía intenciones de mostrarse educado con su padre lejos o cerca. Asimismo, como ella no se avistaba que tuviera modales, le pareció innecesario fingir. La abandonó sin despedirse y emprendió camino hacía la habitación donde Taisho hablaba de la manera en ayudar a su hijo, sin sospechar que él le tenían sin cuidado sus problemas legales.

A Kagura le pareció tan detestable su invitado, que no quería perder tiempo en corajes y maldiciéndolo en toda su estadía.

Enseguida que se fue del jardín y quiso seguir buscando en las diversas habitaciones a la mujer que llegó minutos atrás, olvidando su pequeño encuentro con Sesshomaru y rogando por no encontrarse con alguien como él en un futuro. Sin embargo, le había agradado su padre.

Había tenido un enamoramiento instantáneo, reflexionaría Kagura ya mucho más madura. Comprendería que Taisho era una figura paterna en todos los sentidos. Una que ella nunca conoció. Un hombre con una edad semejante a la de Naraku, pero contaba una poderoso imán que la atraía. Le demostró ser educado y cariñoso, y no asimilaba (y nunca lo haría) que tuviera un hijo así. Ese factor sería el que le impediría verlo sin avergonzarse, por más ganas que ella tuviera de hablar unos minutos con él y por más que él le recordará que aún le debía promesa que deseaba cumplir.

Kagura por más atraída que sintió por él aquella tarde, no dejó pasar la oportunidad de investigar lo que Naraku tramaba. Le hacía un hueco en el pecho el pensar que Taisho pudiera correr algún tipo de peligro. En ese instante, nada estaba a su favor.

Siguió con la búsqueda. Primero en la habitación de Naraku, luego en la habitación para las visitas, que por cierto, nunca tenían. Había tantas, que Kagura comenzó a marearse. Hasta que recordó que había una. Existía un sótano, el cual no frecuentaba. Era muy oscuro y muy vacío. Sólo algunas cajas y un baúl. Kagura abrió la puerta de madera color caoba. Había unas escaleras, que ella dudo en usar. No deseaba bajar, pero la curiosidad la llamaba, a pesar de que su instinto le advertía de correr peligro. Dio unos cuantos pasos, adentrándose más para descubrir que no estaba igual de oscuro como recordaba.

Tsubaki estaba dentro, con dos velas encendidas. Ella en cuclillas, pronunciando unas palabras en tono de rezo. Ya no traía puesto el elegante vestido. Ahora, lucía un kimono en color azul o eso parecía. No sabía lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Al momento de dar otro paso y dejarse iluminar por la luz, se dio cuenta que Tsubaki no estaba sola. Enredado en su cuello, una serpiente de proporción considerable, bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta arrastrarse con lentitud en el piso. Kagura lo siguió con la mirada.

No necesito pistas. Era obvio que la muerte de los hombres estaba cerca. Podía escuchar que su propia mente le susurraba que tuviera cuidado o la muerte también la alcanzaría a ella. Posteriormente, Tsubaki se puso de pie al terminar las oraciones. La serpiente se siguió arrastrando hasta cruzar la pared. Kagura soltó un pequeño gritó, llamando la atención de la mujer que no la vio con buenos ojos.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —preguntó. Pero Kagura no le tenía una respuesta.

Sin tiempo que perder, corrió siguiendo la serpiente, la que aseguraba que iba dirigida al par de hombres albinos. No quería que le pasara nada al mayor. Él no era malo como los demás que entraban. Él no se merecía una muerte en manos de una bruja, dirigida por un demonio de cabello negro.

Siguió corriendo, dejando atrás a una mujer furiosa por haber sido descubierta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_No tardé ahora. Se siente tan bien actualizar seguido, sin tantos meses de diferencia. _

_¿Qué puede decir? ¡Me gusta el InupapáxKagura! Culpen a mi artista SessKagu favorita, Hazuki, ella tiene un doujinshi donde él le coquetea a Kagura enfrente de Sesshomaru. Es tan hermoso T.T En este fic, eso es temporal e infantil, no se preocupen. _

_Capítulo corto, otra vez. ¿Les pareció emocionante? ¿No les gustó? ¿Más lemon? ¿Qué tan mal les cayó Sesshomaru? Compréndalo, es un niño encaprichado de 17 años que quiere jugar a las espaditas, ¿o no? En el siguiente capítulo verán que la espada nueva de Maru no es tan común. _

_¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Pau, Guest (sospechó que fuiste tú, Emmik -.-) Gracias también a mis anónimos lectores :3 _

_Un abrazo a todos y nos leeremos dentro de poco n.n_

_Besos. _


	4. Hipócritas

**Disclaimer: Los siguie****ntes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la imaginación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los uso para mi historia.**

* * *

**|| BROKEN IRIS ||**

* * *

_Capítulo III_

_Hipócritas_

* * *

Cuando Naraku se sentó con el hombre que supuestamente tenía una amistad, no tardó en darse cuenta que su hijo no estaba. Hizo una mueca imperceptible. Dirigiendo a su cliente, habló:

—Le pido una disculpa por la tardanza. A veces las llamadas son muy inoportunas.

—Lo entiendo. Yo también tengo que retrasarme en varias ocasiones. Es una costumbre muy molesta —explicó en tono relajado. A él se le conocía por ser una persona comprensible.

Taisho no era cualquier cliente, era un _amigo_. Uno astuto. A pesar de denominar a Naraku de esa manera y tratarlo como tal, no dejaba de vigilarlo. Lo conoció hace cerca de quince años, en el momento justo cuando sus negocios crecieron de manera desmedida, con un poco de ayuda de quien fue su esposa. Le había tomado cinco años en aceptar dicha ayuda.

Creció como un gran hombre de negocios, a quien las personas a su alrededor admiraban y respetaban. Rara vez desconfiaba de alguien o sentía peligro. Pero sospechó, desde el primer instante, en Naraku en el tiempo que éste llegó hasta sus oficinas y pidió hablar con él. Desconfió al decirle que él arreglaría su _problema_ y que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido. Que lo primero que debía hacer era acallar a la prensa.

Puesto que en aquel entonces, Taisho pestañó en el momento equivocado, aceleró de más. Cuando todo el mundo se había organizado de manera estratégica para que tuviera una mancha negra en su vida, se causó un accidente. Y por más que quisiera culpar a Naraku, pues él había llegado un día después, y aunque sus instintos le decían que él planeaba algo, no podía hacerlo. El accidente fue por culpa de su auto, por una maquinaria que el manejaba. Por más que el pensara que el mundo conspiró en su contra, no había manera de negarlo ni de disminuir la culpa.

Contrató a Naraku y el arregló todo.

Después de varios años, donde no habían perdido contacto, pues Taisho lo utilizaba para arreglar pequeñeces relacionadas con su empresa, lo contrataba ese día para arreglar algo que se agrandaría.

—No tienes que fingir —le dijo—. Tú hijo no está, no debes que verte tan sereno conmigo. Es obvio que estás molesto. Los adolescentes como él, piensan que con dinero arreglan todo —expresó. Taisho frunció el entrecejo.

—Te debo corregir, pero es evidente que piensas que Sesshomaru es como un niño a quien yo no he dejado de consentir. Sin embargo, ni yo ni su madre lo hemos dado todo sin que se lo merezca. Él se inmiscuye en los tratos que hacemos, le gusta estar presente en las decisiones importantes. Es un buen alumno, un buen atleta. Y si el mundo piensa que es un engreído, es porque merece serlo. Porque trabaja para serlo.

En sus adentros, Naraku maldijo al tal Sesshomaru.

—Ya veo. El muchacho es _especial_. Aun así, lo que hizo no merece pasar desapercibido. Por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

—Sí. Como se le explique a tu hija, no quiero un escándalo. Aunque, es extraño lo rápido que se dispersó el tema. Presiento que alguien llamó a los medios, pero bien, pueden ser paranoias mías.

Naraku endureció su rostro al escuchar las suposiciones del albino. Por el tono de voz, se refería a él como el principal sospechoso. Taisho tomó un sorbo de su té.

—Posiblemente. Los medios nunca dejan que una noticia de esa magnitud se les escape. ¿Cada cuando se atrapa a un rico que compra en el mercado negro? Sobre todo baratijas. Ya sé que usted también es aficionado a ese tipo de objetos, con la diferencia de que prefiere comprar en subastas junto con su ex-mujer. Pero yo veo una colección de espadas como inútil. Desperdicio de dinero, sobre todo si no se usan.

—¿Sería capaz de usarlas contra alguien? ¿No sería ilegal? —cuestionó el albino. Dejó su taza de té en la mesa, al momento de en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de él.

—Soy abogado, me libraría con facilidad. Pero de cualquier manera, no veo necesario el usar un arma. Es una manera salvaje de hacerlo, y yo, que he trabajado con tantos delincuentes, que por cierto, le recomiendo que debe _cuidarse_ porque están libres, he aprendido que hay muchas maneras de matar a alguien y sin la necesidad de usar mis manos.

—Espero que nunca recurra a intentar matarme… —soltó Taisho. —Me sentiría insatisfecho de morir por alguien a quien ni siquiera haría el intento de hacerlo con sus manos, por miedo de no lograrlo.

—¿Miedo? ¿No sería astucia?

—¿Qué tiene de astuto matar sin usar su propia fuerza? ¿Qué tipo de satisfacción tendría? No soy una persona de conflictos, pero me gusta dar la cara ante los problemas. Si alguien tiene intenciones de asesinarme, puede venir de frente y le daré la oportunidad de pelear conmigo. Y si pierdo, nadie buscaría la manera de vengarse, ni mi hijo. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta perder una pelea. Sí, Naraku, mi hijo y yo somos un par de salvajes.

El abogado no le quitaba la mirada. Toda la plática iba relacionada a él. Pensó que había una posibilidad de que Taisho supiera lo que él planeaba. ¿Y venir a su casa solo para morir? ¿Traer a su hijo a la cueva del lobo? No, él no era ningún idiota, ¿o sí? ¿No acaba de decir que le gustaba la pelea? Quien sabe, a lo mejor su hijo buscaba alguna señal que le indicara que el planeaba algo. Y si lo encontraba, estaría en problemas.

La caja negra con la espada dentro, descansaba en medio de la mesa. Naraku se imaginó, que si todo se descubría, el padre y el hijo usarían el arma en su contra. Después de todo, ¿qué los detenía? Existían más abogados, aunque su ego le aseguraba que nadie era mejor que él.

—Salvaje, ¿eh? ¿Hasta detrás de un volante?

Antes de que la cólera invadiera al albino en contra del abogado que sabía lo ocurrido hace años, Sesshomaru entró. El silencio, eterno para los dos mayores, se hizo hasta que el muchacho se sentó y pidió que no se perdiera más el tiempo.

—Conservaré la espada —pidió el menor, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre.

—¿Por qué no? Tu padre dice que te lo has ganado —dijo Naraku. Taisho soltó un fuerte suspiró e intentó olvidar por un instante el desagrado, que se estaba ganando con justificación, por su abogado.

Su hijo pedía un artefacto de alto costo y procedencia sucia. Con este, sería la quinta espada en su colección personal que comenzaba agrandarse.

—¿Qué no ves en lo que estás metido? —lo reprendió.

A Sesshomaru no le interesaba la demanda, que de la nada apareció, ni lo que gastó su padre con los medios de comunicación.

—Si él es tan buen abogado como presume, no tendrá problemas en hacer que parezca inocente y de paso que me quede con la espada. Además, imagino que debe conocer muy bien al dueño, ¿o me equivoco?

—Te equivocas. No tengo idea de quienes son los compran o venden ese tipo de cosas.

Pero Sesshomaru no le creía ni una palabra. Un correo electrónico una semana atrás le había llegado con la oferta de la espada Tokijin. Si su padre era el conocido por comprar antigüedades, ¿para qué enviárselo a él? No lo compró porque le gustara o la historia que tenía. Quería descubrir quién estaba detrás del correo y hasta donde lo llevaría. Y lo terminó llevando hasta esa casa extraña. Razón más para desconfiar de Naraku.

—Ya veo —carraspeó Sesshomaru—. Como sea, has todo lo necesario para que yo logre quedarme con ella —ordenó. —Me interesa.

—No —objetó su padre. —No, Sesshomaru. Sabes bien que no apruebo eso.

—No me importa tu aprobación —le confesó el muchacho—. Has lo que tengas que hacer, Naraku.

Taisho se quedó callado, entiendo que su hijo no se retractaría por la petición. Cuando a él se le metía en la cabeza que quería algo, no lo sacaba hasta que lo conseguía. Sin embargo, lo dejó actuar pues, al igual que él, presentía que existía un engaño en todo esto. Si bien a Sesshomaru no le interesa traspasar los límites de la moral y ética, tampoco era un estúpido.

Al recibir la noticia de que su hijo tenía una demanda encima y que enseguida, las llamadas de los medios no se hicieron esperar, se preguntó cómo es que él, precisamente él, fue tan descuidado para comprar esa espada en el mercado negro. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse la respuesta: todo fue una trampa. Una que Sesshomaru sabía que existía, y que no le importaba caer con tal de descubrir quién los quería perjudicar.

Kagura había llegado de manera inoportuna.

* * *

Naraku comenzó a contar mentalmente los segundos. Esperaba que la serpiente de Tsubaki apareciera pronto, pues la plática tocaba temas que lo podían delatar. La espada, la demanda, el rumor que llego a los medios, la cita para que estuvieran ahí sentados.

Kagura los atendió de buena manera para que no levantaran sospechas. Una niña como ella distraería al mayor de los Taishos por su bondad con los niños.

Sin embargo, ese plan falló al segundo de que Kagura llegara aterrorizada.

—¡Una serpiente! —gritó. El miedo, el que cualquier humano sentiría, se apoderó de ella y dejó a los instintos actuaran. El instinto le dijo que debía correr hacía la persona buena y advertirle sobre el peligro. Así se salvaba él, así posiblemente, pensó, la salvaría en algún momento.

Taisho se puso de pie y no dejo pasar mucho tiempo antes para acercarse a la niña. Con él cerca, intentó tranquilizarse.

El plan se desmorona. Naraku se consumía por el rencor de la maldita fortuna que corría ese hombre. Ardía por el deseo de estrangular a su hija por haberlo delatado. Las advertencias y balbuceos inentendibles de ella, no eran suficientes para detener a la amenaza que se acercaba y que cuyo destino acabaría ahí.

La blanca serpiente se arrastraba siguiendo los mandatos de las oraciones que se hicieron anteriormente, y cruzando la última pared, pasó por un lado de un Naraku que le exigía a su hija dejar de decir tonterías. Apenas si la vieron ellos tres.

Al darse cuenta que dicho existía, ya estaba muerta. Con la espada atravesándole la cabeza y la sangre manchando el pulcro piso. Sesshomaru no dudo en usar esa arma. Su camisa estaba manchada por algunas salpicaduras, mientras que el rostro de Naraku descendía hacía el piso.

Su plan se desmoronó. Y Kagura tuvo la culpa.

La serpiente tenía destino matar a Taisho, porque así lo había pedido Naraku.

—¿Es tuya? —le preguntó Sesshomaru a Naraku, mientras él alzaba su espada para volver atravesar al animal ya muerto, terminando en tres partes.

Kagura se sobresaltó por la acción, dando un paso hacia atrás. Ahora estaba asustada por lo que hiciera Naraku.

—Era de Kagura. Imagino que tu mascota debió habérsete escapado, ¿o no, hija? —explicó, con el tono más calmado que podía fingir. Ella asintió, sin estar segura si hacía lo correcto.

Kagura temblaba como si estuviera en un congelador sin abrigo.

—Ya veo. Una mascota muy peculiar par alguien tan irresponsable —comentó Sesshomaru.

—¡Sesshomaru! —exclamó Inu, con voz autoritaria. —No le faltas al respeto.

Taisho se puso de cuclillas, para tomar sus manos. Ella era alta, pero no tanto como al hombre que le expresa una sincera sonrisa y se comportaba como un padre. El no tener una hija, no hacía que fuera un incompetente para tratarlas. En realidad, aunque le gustaban muchos los niños, las niñas eran una debilidad para él. Como si le inspiraran un fuerte deseo de protegerlas. Y sentía que Kagura, a pasar de sus ojos fríos, era alguien que necesitaba mucha protección. Lo que hubiera dado por saber que bajo ese techo tan escabroso se encontraba bien.

—¿Era ella tuya?

Kagura miró hacía la serpiente que no dejaba de sangrar y después a Naraku. Taisho tomó su mentón y la obligó a verlo a él, para que no tuviera ninguna influencia del abogado para dar una respuesta.

—Dime, querida. ¿Era tu mascota?

Si hubiera dicho que no, a pesar de que el animal no demostraba ninguna amenaza aparente para dos hombres, la hubiera sacado de ahí. La hubiera ayudado a darle una mejor vida.

—Sí —.

Y Taisho soltó un decepcionante suspiró.

—Bien, no tengo de otra. Debo reponértelo —. Sesshomaru rodó los ojos por el comportamiento de su padre—. Dime que mascota quieras y yo te la regalaré.

Kagura no respondía, temiendo que eso alterara a Naraku.

—Padre, ya debemos irnos —. Taisho lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de comprender su antipatía por una niña que a leguas se notaba que no estaba bien—. Haz tu trabajo, Naraku. Como ya viste, esta espada es única y pienso conservarla.

Guardó la espalda en su caja y salió dela habitación sin despedirse de nadie. Taisho torció la boca y le dijo a Kagura que debía marcharse.

—Cuando sepas que nueva mascota quieres, me vienes a decir. Pero no será otra serpiente, ya vimos que son muy peligrosas.

Al contrario de su hijo, él se despidió de Naraku y como vio que su hijo no cambiaría de parecer con respecto al arma, le dio a orden al abogado para que hiciera lo que él le pidió, por más que estuviera en desacuerdo.

El abogado lo acompañado hasta la salida y Kagura se quedó estática, temiendo lo peor. Ya no tenía a donde huir ni esconderse. Vio que él y Tsubaki tenía el poder para hacer lo que quisieran y harían lo que fuera con ella.

* * *

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo un frío recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban, no quiso alzar la vista. Eran Naraku y Tsubaki, un par que la miraban con despreció por el acto, que consideraban estupidez, que cometió. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué él era alguien bueno, alguien demasiado agradable y hasta encantador? ¿Qué en los pocos minutos que habló con él le despertó ese lado infantil de quien necesita unas bonitas palabras? Porque el fuerte lado paterno de Taisho Inu era tan fuerte que no lo podía ocultar y Kagura se debilitó con él. Se sintió ser esa niña que nunca ha sido.

No había excusas.

Tsubaki la miró encolerizada, esperando que dijera cualquier cosa que valiera la pena ser escuchada. La niña seguía ahí tirada, esperando el castigo que sentencie su padre.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —cuestionó.

Kagura no se atrevía a levantarse o hablar.

—Habla, niña —pidió Tsubaki con voz dura.

—¿Por qué carajos viniste? —preguntó finalmente Naraku.

La alzó hacía él, sujetándola con fuerza de los brazos. Sus pies descalzos quedaron colgado del suelo. Tsubaki sólo observó.

—¡Responde! —exigió de manera tétrica. El rostro se le estaba ensombreciendo. Kagura se ponía azul.

—Perdóname —rogó. —Perdóname, Naraku.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —habló Tsubaki con los brazos cruzados. —¿La vas a castigar?

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **_

_Una disculpa por la semana de retraso. Ya lo tenía, pero le hacía falta su buena edición y no se presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo. El fin de semana pasado fue pesado, el lunes empeoró y el martes le siguió. Ya los demás días no vinieron las ganas (malditos ataques hormonales). Pero hoy estoy… más o menos :D Muchas excusas. _

_Me emocioné leyéndolo nuevamente. ¡Adoro a Taisho! Me dieron ganas de hacer algún InuTaishoxKagura. Por ahí anda una idea no AU o semi AU. A ver si en estos días sale, junto con los otros one-shots incompletos que tengo :3 _

_¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Sé que la narración sigue floja, pero prefiero que sea así por mientras. Cuando me exijo demasiado, es cuando todo vale mierda. Vean el caso de __**Bones **__**(**__se viene actualización, estén al pendiente__**) **__y sus actualizaciones semestrales._

_No hay mucho que aclarar, como ven, ya empiezo a soltar algunos hilos y la historia se va presentando. Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo, me gustaría mucho publicar la siguiente semana, pero ya notaron que soy muy incumplida. _

_¡Mil gracias a Pau y a Lenna por los comentarios! A los que han favoriteado y a los que leen y prometieron review (Agatha, te espero :3). No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, yo calculo unos 15 máximo. No será largo. _

_Nos vemos pronto y gracias por leer. Un abrazo. _


End file.
